gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Elegy
For the sports car in Grand Theft Auto V, see Elegy RH8. The Elegy is a sports car in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Design The Elegy is based loosely on the eighth generation Nissan Skyline, which was only sold officially in Japan and Australia and is rarely ever seen in the US market. It actually seems to be an amalgmation of various Skylines, taking its squarish front mostly from the R31 Skyline, and its basic shape from the R32. The vehicle's taillights and rear fascia bear a close resemblance to those of the R34. The Elegy is rear-wheel drive, unlike the well known Nissan Skyline GT-R, which is all-wheel drive, but the Elegy's understated styling, closed grille, and lack of any large wing means it's likely to be more closely related to rear-wheel-drive Skylines such as the GTS-t. Performance Acceleration, speed, and handling are very impressive, but has a huge amount of torque, causing burnouts, fishtailing and oversteer as the engine tends to overpower the drivetrain, threatening to spin it out if attempting to turn in corners. This also makes the car virtually unmanageable at high speeds after a back tire has been shot out, making it extremely difficult to maintain control. Because of the massive power, the Elegy spins out when you drift the car. The Elegy has a short wheelbase and strong body, so it is capable of withstanding a good deal of damage. With a little practice, the Elegy can be used as a drift car without the use of handling mods. The Elegy appears to have a fuel-injected, naturally aspirated inline engine, like its real life counterpart which uses a 6-cylinder inline engine, albeit turbocharged. The engine is, unusually, mounted transversely even though the car is RWD. However, it can be assumed that many cars share the same ingame engine design to save storage. Both the acceleration and top speed are top of the line. Modifications in GTA San Andreas.]] Since it is a tuner, it can only be modified in Wheel Arch Angels in Ocean Flats, San Fierro. Trivia *The Elegy is used by the San Fierro Triads as one of their gang cars, alongside the Sultan and the Stratum, which are also both tuners. * The default radio station in the Elegy is CSR 103.9. However, stealing one from a Triad member will result in the station being set by default to SF-UR. * Due to the lower height of its driver's seat, CJ will kick the car's occupant when stealing the car. * The Skoiloine, a beta vehicle from GTA: LCS, is possibly based on the Elegy. * With the Elegy having poor grip at high speeds, players tend to use it as a drift car without modded handling lines. * Wu Zi Mu uses a pink Elegy in mission, Farewell, My Love.... * In literature, Elegy is a mournful, melancholic or plaintive poem. This, however, contradicted with Nissan Skyline's status as a highly praised car among auto enthusiasts. * It's beta name was going to be Legend 566 but it changed to Elegy. There are 3 hidden paintjobs in the game files that are called: Legend1, Legend2 and Legend3. They can be inserted in the game by using an IMG editor that could open gta3.img and export the 3 hidden files to the computer and renaming them to Elegy1, Elegy2 and Elegy3 or rename them to Elegy4, Elegy5 and Elegy6 and export to the gta3.img file again, this option will keep all the paintjobs. * The Annis Elegy RH8, a vehicle in Grand Theft Auto V, is the Elegy's successor. It is based on the Nissan GT-R, which is a real-life successor to the GT-R R32, the car which the Elegy is based upon. * There is an "elegy2" found in the game files of GTA V, which may mean that the original Elegy was supposed to be featured in GTA V along with the RH8. Locations *Usually found around The Strip in Las Venturas or in Downtown San Fierro *Found around San Fierro Triads turfs like in Calton Heights or in Chinatown, both in San Fierro *Found inside the Wang Cars showroom upon completion of Test Drive *Rarely found at The Pig Pen if you drive another expensive car. }} de:Elegy (SA) es:Elegy pl:Elegy pt:Elegy Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles